The Prince's Flute
by Simonette Cartoonist
Summary: In this fairy-tale fantasy, Prince Simonian receives a flute. When he falls in love with a princess, the flute may be as valuable than he thought it will be. SimonxJeanette. Cartoonverse. Enjoy, read, and review.


**YE OLDE CHARACTER LIST**

 **David Seville- King Davis**

 **Alvin Seville- Alvos**

 **Simon Seville- Simonian**

 **Theodore Seville- Theodoro**

 **Brittany Miller- Brittica**

 **Eleanor Miller- Eleanora**

 **Jeanette Miller- Jenee**

 **"Uncle" Harry- Harris**

Once upon a time, there was a great king named Davis. He had three sons, and their names were Alvos, Simonian, and Theodoro.

One day, King Davis wanted to give his sons each a gift. He called to his sons and said, "My sons, I would like you present you each with a gift. Just tell me what you want, and I shall get you anything you wish for."

The very next day, Alvos, Simonian, and Theodoro came to their father to ask for their gifts. Alvos went to ask first.

"Ah, Alvos, the oldest and bravest of my sons, what would you like for your gift?"

"I would like a bride. The most beautiful in all the land, as charming as I am."

King Davis nodded and said, "Only the best for my sons!" Theodoro came up second to ask for his gift.

"Theodoro, the youngest, yet kindest, in all of the kingdom. What gift shall I present you with?"

"I would like a bride as well, Father. One that you think would be suitable for me. And, I would like our own personal chef to cook the most delicious meals for us."

King Davis just happily nodded this time. Alvos and Theodoro happily walked out of the room, while Simonion, the last prince to beg, anxiously came up to his father.

"Simonian, the wisest in all the land. The wittiest of all men. Would you like a bride, like your brothers?"

Simonian shook his head and replied, "No thank you Father…. It was not exactly what I had in mind…"

King Davis raised his royal eyebrows. "Well then, just beg me your desires! I shall get you anything! Would you like a horse and carriage? A golden crown with the finest jewels? A personal servant? I have my ways of getting anything, so just tell me what you want!"

Simonian gained more confidence and started to explain his desire to the king. "I would like a flute. One that, when I play, it will make the most beautiful music anyone has ever heard in their lifetime. Music that will make the children sing, the ladies dance. Music that will be used for the soldier's battle songs. Music that will feel what I feel. If I am glad, the music shall be too. If I feel gloomy, the music shall be too. I want the best flute ever made."

King Davis smiled to himself and whispered, "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get."

The next evening, King Davis gave his boys their gifts. He introduced Alvos to a beautiful princess named Brittica, the prince's bride-to-be. Next, he presented Theodoro's future wife, Brittica's sister Elenora. She was a princess that was fair, yet stable. He gave the couple the best chef in all of the kingdom, who was currently working on a feast for the family right then.

And finally, King Davis handed his son, Simonian, a beautiful, silver flute. Just like the one the prince could have dreamed of! He held it very carefully, and started to play the first note, which was very long, and it made a pretty little melody. When he got more use to it, he played a pretty little song to entertain everybody.

Simonian had taught himself how to play many different tunes on his special flute. He often played in the village, which all the little peasant children loved for their own source of entertainment. They would all gather and sing to the music Simonian was playing. Soldiers sometimes asked the prince to play war songs on the battlefield. Simonian even played music at his brother's weddings. Wherever Simonian went, his flute was always there.

One day, Simonian was walking down a path near the green meadow, and he came across a tower that seemed very quiet. The prince leaned against the structure and started to play a pretty song with his special flute. While he was playing, a princess named Jenee, who was a sister of Brittica and Elenora, came upon the balcony above, admiring the music Simonian was making. When she heard a familiar tune that the prince played next, she started to sing it.

Jenee's melodious singing voice rang in Simonian's ears. It was the most angelic sound he has ever heard, even more angelic than the wonderful sound of his instrument! He looked up and asked Jenee to come down from the tower, and she did. The prince and the princess ran into the meadow, and made a beautiful harmony together, with the perfect combination of Simonian's flute and Jenee's voice.

After a few hours, dusk had hung over the beautiful afternoon. Simonian and Jenee had also fell deeply in love with each other in those few hours.

"I must see you again," Jenee insisted to her loved one.

Simonian held her shoulders and embraced her softly. "I must see you again as well. What about tomorrow, at dawn? We shall meet here, near the river of this very meadow. I will bring my flute, and we will make very nice music together. We can sing and dance all day long."

Jenee agreed, and then the pair shared a kiss and happily went back to their homes.

On the other hand, a powerful sorcerer by the name of Harris had enviously watched the young couple's romance blossom. Harris was a very good sorcerer, but he also had a very jealous streak in him when it came to Jenee. In the past, he had asked for her hand in marriage many times, but she always refused because she never loved him. Since the princess had now fallen in love, Harris decided to put a horrid spell to ruin her plans with Simonian. Harris's spell was that if she saw her reflection in the river, she shall be cursed.

The next morning, Jenee woke up bright and early and danced all the way to the meadow. She was very excited to meet Simonian like he promised.

When she got there, she wanted to check that she looked as fair as ever, so she decided to use the river's reflection like a mirror. She stood before it and saw her face in the shimmering waters. Not a moment too soon, the water started to come up like a mighty ocean wave, and it hit Jenee's body and knocked the princess down.

When Simonian came to the meadow, he saw his beloved Jenee on the wet grass laying in silence. He knelt down to her, and tears formed in his glowing blue eyes. He thought that his love was gone. What he didn't know was that she was just in a deep, magical sleep, caused by the cheeky sorcerer Harris.

Simonian picked up poor Jenee and carried her back to the kingdom. Everyone had soon heard the news about her, and gloom took over everyone. Jenee's sisters wept. Their husbands prayed. A golden casket was prepared for the princess, that she was soon laid down in.

.Simonian decided that he would visit his Jenee one last time. He went up to her casket, and wondered of how peaceful she looked, even in "death." The prince sadly sighed and started to play his flute. The tune was sorrowful, yet so powerful. It really showed his dedication and mourning to Jenee. After a few moments of the tune, Simonian got down on his knees and heavily cried and prayed for his beloved.

But, something incredible happened, it was almost magical. Jenee had awoken from her slumber! It was the sound of Simonian's flute the broke the wicked spell.

Simonian was overjoyed when his beloved woke up, and Jenee felt the same. He picked her up in his arms and they kissed. After, the whole kingdom was assured that Jenee was fine.

Soon enough, Simonian and Jenee were married. Of course, Simonian played his flute at their wedding, and the prince and princess lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
